


Falling and Rising

by lex_evetta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Rhodey, Protective Sam, Protective Tony, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_evetta/pseuds/lex_evetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson is having a bit of a rough night. </p><p>His boyfriends are there to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Rising

Tony stretched and extended his arm in front of him only to be met with cool, silken emptiness under his fingertips. At first, the sensation felt somewhat pleasant and Tony found himself easing back to sleep before he was struck with a sense of wrongness.

This startled him enough for him to fully regain consciousness and seek out his bed’s other occupant to no avail.

He flipped around and found himself face to face with Jim Rhodes. Tony lightly brushed the other man’s face with a hand before pulling the covers up and around his boyfriend as he quietly made his way to the door of their shared bedroom.

Tony let out a yawn as he searched the dark penthouse on leaden feet. “Sam?” He stage whispered, right hand trailing against the wall at his side so as to avoid any middle of the night clumsiness.

As Tony approached the living room, he heard a breath hitch roughly. “Sweetheart?” Tony called softly as he padded over to the hunched figure he could just barely make out on the floor behind the sofa. The sight sent a sharp pain through Tony’s chest, but he was able to ignore it enough to edge his way closer to the man who seemed to be attempting to try to physically hold himself together.

Tony dropped to his knees beside the other man and placed a gentle hand on his tense shoulder.

“I’m okay.” Sam offered in a husky rasp.

Tony’s eyes were finally adjusting to the lack of light and he was met with an obviously crying Sam who was hunched over bent knees, arms wrapping around himself tightly.

Tony rubbed at Sam’s shoulder a bit, causing his boyfriend to look up at him more directly. “Can I hold you?” Tony asked, concern lacing his voice as a line of worry slid across his forehead.

Sam just nodded and pried his arms from around himself in favor of wrapping them limply around his boyfriend. 

Tony pressed his lips to Sam’s temple as he carefully ran a hand over his boyfriend’s spine. Sam’s breath hitched again before he dissolved into broken sobs.

Tony made a few reassuring utterances, trying to offer some comfort to the man falling apart in his arms.

“Sorry.” Sam choked out with a gasp when he was able to find the breath to speak. “You should be sleeping.” He hastily swiped at his eyes, but was unable to stop the flow of tears entirely.

Tony caught one of his shaky hands in his own and squeezed in what he hoped was reassurance.

“I’d rather be here, Sammy-bear.” Tony’s voice was pitched low and determined and he wondered what thoughts were plaguing the man in his arms.

Tony placed Sam’s hand against his chest, right over his heart, and then ran his fingers through Sam’s curly hair as he resolved not to push the other man to talk.

Sam nodded. “Th-thanks, Tones.” His grip tightened against Tony’s chest ever so slightly.

Tony shifted from his position on the floor, careful to keep Sam firmly within his grasp as he stood up and carried his boyfriend to the sofa, hitching his legs around his waist.

Tony wasted no time in settling Sam comfortably in his lap. Sam curled into him, pressing his face into the other man’s neck as he clutched his boyfriend’s shirt more firmly as sobs threatened to wrack through his frame yet again.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” Tony soothed.

They sat like that for a few minutes before a gutted sound reached their ears. 

Rhodey was standing in the doorway, blanket draped over his shoulders as he took in the sight of his boyfriends. He tightened the covers he’d bundled himself in as he settled beside Tony who had a lapful of Sam in his arms.

Rhodey placed his hand at the base of Sam’s neck and began to massage it lightly. Tony offered Rhodey a strained smile in greeting as he wrapped his arm around Jim’s shoulder.

Rhodey moved his other hand to place it against Sam’s waist and squeezed gently. “I missed you two in bed.” His voice was raspy with sleep, a controlled sliver of concerned inquiry shining through.

Sam took a deep breath and suddenly found himself positioned half in Tony’s lap and half in Rhodey’s. “I’m sorry I woke you guys.” He stared at his hands lying in his lap, twisting his fingers distractedly.

Rhodey took Sam’s chin in hand and raised it to bring his gaze to his. “Don’t be.” Sam made a sound of protest.

Tony chimed in, “You’d do the same for us. You always do. We’re here to take care of each other, baby.” 

Sam nodded minutely and the three men fell into an easy silence for a beat.

“I’ve been thinking about Riley a lot lately.” Sam eventually confessed as he tipped his head back and concentrated on the ceiling above them. Rhodey raised a brow in concern and looked questioningly at Tony.

“Bad dream?” Tony asked quietly and Sam nodded. Tony pursed his lips in understanding and a persistent desire to fix everything.

“I thought I was getting better.” Sam muttered dejectedly as a few more tears trailed down his face. Tony pressed his lips to his face and kissed them away softly.

Rhodey’s grip on Sam tightened automatically, causing his head to tip forward again. “You are. You’ve been handling everything so well. I know we all like more concrete answers and solutions, but some things are a little less logical. There isn’t a cure-all for these kinds of things and for that, I’m sorry honey.” 

“I get that.” Sam nodded. “I guess I just end up thinking I should have a better grip on some things these days.” He offered a small smirk.

“You are so strong.” Awe laced Tony’s voice as he pressed a chaste kiss to Sam’s lips. “You help so many of us with our issues and recovery. Always know that we’re here to help you, sweetheart. It’s okay to not be alright.” Tony urged as he offered a small smile to his boyfriend.

Rhodey nudged Sam playfully. “If memory serves, you’re the one who taught us that, hon.” 

Sam let out a small chuckle and offered a watery smile. 

Tony reached over Sam to pull the blanket out from around Rhodey’s shoulders. Rhodey glared halfheartedly at his boyfriend, but restrained himself from saying anything outright.

Tony draped the blanket across all three of them and turned on his side to cuddle up next to Sam’s muscular form. 

Rhodey mirrored Tony’s position and Sam found himself sandwiched between two overprotective boyfriends who really should’ve been asleep.

Never to be outdone by anyone, Rhodey kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth, capturing a stay tear on his tongue.

Under some unspoken agreement, Tony and Rhodey began to settle in the couch more firmly, never letting Sam or each other out of their reach.

“Okay, y’all are all kinds of crazy if you think I’m letting you jack up your backs and my neck by sleeping on this damn couch.” Sam’s voice was still a little rough, but some of its normally playful edge had seeped back into his tone.

Tony scoffed. “I’ll have you know, this is a top notch sofa. Designed for comfort and leisure, might I add.” 

“Oh, here he goes again.” Rhodey rolled his eyes as he prepared for Tony to yet again expound on his so-called excellent taste and expertise in design.

Sam rolled his eyes and found that for the first time since gasping awake in shock and terror that night, he could breathe easily under the focus of his boyfriends’ sharp eyes and attentive hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on [tumblr.](http://lex-evetta.tumblr.com/post/146048785537/falling-and-rising)
> 
> Feel free to find me on [tumblr](http://www.lex-evetta.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
